


Leaving My Heartbeat Behind

by idoesntshine



Category: WAYV
Genre: Fluff, Hendery just whip and flirts with Kun anytime he wants, M/M, Office AU, a sprinkle of tenwin, attempt at comedy, inspired by that one time wayv went to office theme variety show, kun is a big boss, manager kun, more tags comming soon, some tumblr references, some txt fic bits, wayv playing among us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/pseuds/idoesntshine
Summary: Kun lives his life where he's working as a market business manager in one of the biggest company. His days are simple and boring but he have no problems with it. Its only that when Hendery starts to intrude his life more and more that things starts to get heavier and heavier with feelings. How come, the CEO's son loves him so expressively?
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Donut

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so ive been wanting to write kundery so fkn much after that wayv corps thing on youtube because HENDERY is such a flirt and Kuns like okay lmao. so this is it, also im stupid pls idk business stuff and english grammar... enjoy my self indulged kundery :*

Kun wakes up from his noisy alarm clock. He moves into the edge of the bed groggily like an old man with rheumatism then stretches his arms making it pop a sound just to press the off button, shutting it. His eyes are still droopy but he stood up successfully and expertly folds his blanket and arrange his pillows back on its place, seamless as always. He went into the kitchen and decides to make his cup of coffee first, actually, latte, he likes it better. Before he had gone to take his shower. 

  
Yes, this is _boring as hell_ but this is his everyday life. Being a market department manager on one of the biggest company. He manages the handling of business sales, stocks and searches. It isn't easy, so Kun never really got the time to even decorate his room or paint his walls, empty living room with his terrible sala set he isn't proud of. God he should remind himself what he's working for, what he's earning for. But this is how it is. 

  
But Kun isn't really living in his apartment. He's just like a visitor in it to sleep at night and use a shower. Most of his lifetime is spent in his office building and he actually doesn't really mind or think it sucks. He just wishes he could make himself really take a break though so he could do something about the walls in his room and his neon green couch that only got seated on for like 5 times (even if this has been almost a year when he moved in Christmas) or buy new kitchen tools and send his old fashioned kettle on junk shop.

  
Once he finally made it into the parking lot to get into his car. He's not in the apartment anymore, he's going to work and work is different from home. Well being on a ride somewhat relaxes him everytime, listening to the radio and vibe into the music that comes on, tapping his fingers onto the wheel and looking ahead of the traffic. Which thankfully, he made sure to wake up an hour early since this is expected in the usual Monday workdays.

  
“Ah,” Kun puts back his phone on his pocket. “Why is the traffic suddenly a bit too long?” He checked back to look on his watch again, its 7:30. Usually the traffic ends at o'clock. He winds down his window and sneak out his head a bit to look ahead of the few cars away and he noticed that there is a traffic officer, he retreats and winds up his windows again.

“There must be some reckless driver again,” he concludes. When the cars starts moving, he released a sigh of relief then gently step on the pedal moving on to work

  
 _'Great day listeners! Prepare your raincoats and umbrella's next week, stormy rain and dark clouds are comi—'_ Kun turns off his radio, taking one last look into the rear mirror, making sure the strong wind from earlier didn't ruin his hairstyle then he got off and made his way into the building. The monstrosity of a silver full glassed building, **The Wong Company,** that he's been working for, for 3 years. 

He entered the building and the employee's were already greeting him with goodmorning's and smiles. After going through the elevator and having a small talk with the other department's manager Taeyong, having a little chat about how are the departments going then waving a goodbye once the elevator stopped to their floor, making his way onto _The Office._

  
Surprisingly, almost all the other members were already there. Ten, who's one of the searching member is already chatting with Xiaojun who is also a searching member, they both didn't notice Kun when he got in. He points at them, “Work is starting shortly guys,” he reminds, making both Ten and Xiaojun pull away their office chairs back to their desks. 

The sales team however was already busy on their computer but Kun knows that they're holding their phones in front of their monitor instead. Who types on the monitor anyway? Kun taps their table, “Just give us a minute and the match will be over!” Yangyang whines over at him while the other, Winwin just completely ignores him. Kun just gave them both a silent glare, he'll give these two a hell later on at work thats for sure is coming at them.

He made his way to his desk, full glassed window behind him with the view of the sky and smaller buildings. When he moved his desk here, it really made him happy and maybe thats why he really doesn't mind how much life time he had spent in this office instead of his house that's has bare walls. He leans his chair back and took a glance of his watch counting, "Three... two.. one."

"WE ARE HERE!" The last two stock members arrived and Kun had almost marked them red on his computer, but the thing is it was the first time that Lucas and Hendery arrived together. Kun would understand Lucas situation, as the guy had an overtime last night.

But Hendery? this guy has always been late ever since he had moved to this department. But Kun remained silent, his eyes scanning over Hendery who started sitting down on his own chair, waving his hair in a messy way with band-aid on his cheek talking to Yangyang about 'Traffic'. 

Kun closes his eyes for a brief second, clearing his throat _"Start your work everyone."_

There was about almost half of the calendar red marks over Hendery's attendance report that Kun has been checking and deeply contemplating what to do about, its also lunch break and theres a hideous cat, search team member beside him being a nosy brat looking over at his own monitor.

"Kun just go and report him," Ten speaks like a devil whispering beside him.

"As if I could just report to the CEO that his own son is butchering his work attendance."

"Then how else would he stop? You've been sending him warning threats but boy still arrive super late." Ten made a good point about that but Kun still cannot decide. He have been sending and talking Hendery about his situation and how it really affects his work and that he could get in real trouble with the CEO if it continues but Hendery dismisses him everytime with just a simple 'I'll arrive earlier next time!'

The happy-go-lucky of the team Hendery is somehow one of the pain in Kun's ass but aren't everyone else?

Ten gives a long hum, "Aha, I think I might know why you won't sacrifice him to the CEO," Kun looks at Ten _this guy better not talk shit again._

Theres a big goofy smirk that appeared on Ten's face, "He's your sweet admirer," Ten says, successfully offending Kun but he felt his cheeks rise up though, blinking his eyes. He might have heard it wrong.

"A what now?"

"Your pet, _your slave, your little secret you keep after work for—”_ Now this is ridiculous but then Ten starts to laugh aloud.

"Okay i'm kidding... you look so funny." Kun sighs in disappointment, god if only he could report Ten to the CEO he would, but Ten is one of the most amazing employee's and has been working here longer than he did. Still, he couldn't help but feel the urge of breaking something after that embarasing thing he heard from Ten, whatever what was that about.

"Hendery is not anything to me." He says, calmer and trying his best not to raise his voice. Closing off the monitor to drink his now cold coffee, thanks to this guy for distracting him uninvited. "How can you even say that?"

"Well duh, Hendery is super obvious about his crush on you," Kun raises his eyebrow before Ten continues, "Look he even gave you a whole box of donut every lunch time and that speaks on full volume."

Kun looks on the side of his table, one of the reasons why Kun does not go out on lunch time is because Hendery just gives him a box of donut everyday and all he needed was coffee then and that gives him extra time to do more work. His eyebrows furrows, "Well doesn't he give everyone too?"

Now Ten looks at him incredulously, before making a face and his voice pitching high "No, Hendery only shares us ONE box, Kun. And he even took all the Choco honey dip ones! We only have the options of taking ONE donut or nothing and all of us SHARE whilst you got a WHOLE BOX."

Kun tries hard not to express a laugh at how Ten looked so serious, but he feels like that isn't even actually serious. He lets out a little laugh, "Really?"

"Yeah! And Winwin really likes Choco honey dip ones yet you get everything." Ten says with a hint of sadness in his voice. Kun does notice the amount of Choco honey dips in his box a couple of times but he never paid it mind because its free anyways until he remembered something.

"I think Hendery must have mistaken something," he tells Ten, "He asked me what's my favorite donut flavor before and i told him choco butternut he probably heard it wrong."

Now theres a look on Ten's face, "He asks you what's your favorite? This is unfair!" Kun finds this entertaining now he can payback from all the shit Ten gives him, he even takes out a donut from the box and eats it, nodding his head.

Ten takes out his phone and starts to agressively types on his phone.

Search Mem **@Ten:** HENDERY U LITTLE BUG

CHOCO HONEY DIP IS NOT EVEN KUNS FAVORITE

GIVE WINWIN HIS DONUT!!!!

Stock Mem@ **Lucas** : Why so mad

Search Mem@ **Xiaojun** : why so mad pt.2

Sales Mem@ **Yangyang** : why so mad pt.3

Stock Mem@ **Hendery** : what

Stock Mem@ **Hendery** : ITS NOT MANAGER KUNS FAOVIRE?!\>3

Manager@ **Kun:** Everyone, refrain from talking in the groupchat aside from work topics.

Search Mem@ **Ten:** YES YOU BITCH  
RIGHT KUN? CHOCO HONEY DIP IS NOT YOUR FAVORITE

Manager@ **Kun** : What  
  
Stock Mem@ **Hendery** : its not choco honeydip..?

Manager@ **Kun:** Choco butternut is my favorite

Search Mem@ **Xiaojun** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
MANAGER KUN TAKE THAT BACK

Search Mem@ **Ten** : TOLD U HEN  
NOW GIVE WINWIN CHOCO HONEY DIP STARTING TOMORROW

Stock Mem@ **Hendery** : Okay i'll fill your box with choco butternut tomorrow!!!!!!!@

Search Mem@ **Xiaojun** : i hate everyone  
CHOCO BUTTERNUT IS MINE 

Sales Mem@ **Yangyang** : rip

Sales Mem@ **Winwin** : now u know how it feels

Manager@ **Kun** : But I think im also starting to like choco honey dip too...

Stock Mem@ **Hendery** : OKAY YES OKAY

Sales Mem@ **Winwin** : pain

Search Mem@ **Ten** : Kun fuck you

Manager@ **Kun** : :) Donut be late tomorrow everyone.

Sales Mem@ **Yangyang** : mute

Stock Mem@ **Lucas** : Mute pt2

Search Mem@ **Xiaojun** : mute pt 3

Stock Mem@ **Hendery** : mute pt 4

Sales Mem@ **Winwin** : mute pt 5

Search Mem@ **Ten:** block

  
Kun totally finds it hilarious, just like how everyone thinks its hilarious to give him stress everyday. He does not think those little fun would hurt anyone, he for sure would share some of his donuts to Xiaojun and Winwin if they ask. But he still wonders how Hendery would act it out now that he found out Kun doesn't actually like Choco honey dip flavor, how fast would Hendery respond? 

It really came superfast.

Lunch break arrives again and Yangyang and Winwin has started their league game agenda while Lucas and Xiaojun went outside, probably to buy from starbucks and Ten was called to the other department for exchanging files. Hendery however had just went outside to take his orders, the donut boxes.

Kun is seated on his chair, checking the computation of sales that Yangyang had just sent him earlier when the door opened and no one has taken their eyes off their own screens but just him looking up to Hendery who have two boxes of donuts in his arms, looking towards him.

"Heres your donuts!" Hendery says enthusiastically, putting down one of the Donut box in his desk and almost knocking his mouse off the pad but Kun gently placed it on the side. 

"Thank you Hendery," He says, while Hendery just gives him a wide smile responding 'Of course!' 

Now Kun is hesitating. There are two possibilities that will greet him once he opens this box. 

_1\. The box will still be like the usual half assorted and half choco honey dip flavored donuts._ Well yes there is 100% nothing wrong with that, Kun will eat them all anyways since they're given free too by his member but, it will just show how Hendery is as a person. Just like how many times he have told him to stop being late (like earlier again) and Hendery will jinx it fast.

 _2\. The box will be half choco honey dip and half choco butternut._ This would really make Kun laugh and smile because these two are his favorites and Hendery did listen to him about it, but it will confirm what Ten told him yesteday. That Hendery is indeed a one whipped guy, liking him.

Kun gulps then breathes slowly, hands on the either side of the box lid. Hendery is beside him, looking like he's anticipating for his reaction just like the first day he bought him a donut box and Kun is starting to realize a lot of stuff that Hendery has done before, answers appearing on his eyes like a white light he was blind from before.

_Hendery is madly in love with him._

A half choco honey dips and half choco butternuts appeared in his sight. "So! I bought you a box of 3 choco honey dips and 3 choco butternuts!" Hendery says with a wide smile, a sweet voice and eyes beaming at him with hearts, "I hope you love it Manager Kun."

Kun took bite from one of the choco honey dip donuts and could almost taste Hendery's sweet feelings towards him, eyes staring back at others warm ones, "Hendery..." The view behind them a bright blue sky, they met eye to eye, _"Do you have feelings for me?"_

Stock Mem **@Hendery** : WHICh ONE OF YOUY TRAITORS TOLFD MANnAGER K UN ABOUT MY FEELinSG

Manager@ **Kun** : Type properly in the groupchat Hendery.

Search Mem@ **Ten** : me

Stock Mem **@Hendery** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Stock Mem **@Lucas** : RIP

Sales Mem@ **Yangyang** : rip pt 2

Sales Mem@ **Winwin** : rip pt 3

Manager@ **Kun** : Everyone please stop spamming in the chat.

Sales Mem **@Yangyang** : no

Manager@ **Kun:** Actually I think I might have to give up at this point :/

Stock Mem@ **Hendery:** ripp

Sales Mem **@Yangyang** : rip pt 2

Search Mem@ **Xiaojun:** rip pt 3

  
Its not that really weird. Kun had dealt with admirers too before and almost just as everytime, he got used to it. But what he's also used about of is work and that is his priority. He wasn't that much fazed about Hendery having a crush on him, sure he had just got the sinking in realization that Hendery actually had a different meant whenever he tells him ' _Goodbye Manager Kun, I love you!'_ every after work than to everyones 'Bye losers! Love you!' and the subtle glances and unnecessary remarks of how Kun is so great as their manager every time he gives them tasks and the way Hendery calls him ' _Manager Kun'_ as if its now an added nickname endearment.

Kun takes them lightly and appreciative from it but nothing else more.

Kun had just really wished Hendery gave him the half assorted and half choco honey dips in the donut box. 

There was a little disappointment he felt that moment, flashing back. He might have wished for the half assorted donuts even though his stomach is screaming for otherwise.

Because the half assorted one would meant that Hendery really just got a hardtime on focusing doing his tasks, that the lack of effort in his job was caused by something and also the late attendances he have. Kun would be understanding of that, _through the donuts._

**To one of My significant bother, _Stocks Member Hendery,_**  
Let us have a talk after work. We'll talk about your late attendance warnings.  
 _-Qian Kun_.

  
Stock Mem **@Hendery:** GUYSGSUSYGSUSYGSUGTGS  
MANAGER KUN EMAILED AdRESS ME 'MYSIGNIFICANt BOTHER'  
fuck i feel in love  
i mnmght cry

Sales Mem@ **Yangyang:** manager kun also calls me 'My cherished inevitable downfall' you're not special

Manager@ **Kun:** Hendery this is a public groupchat.

Search Mem@ **Ten:** He calls me 'My esteemed Rival' 

Manager@ **Kun** : I will report you all, Its not lunch break yet.

Stock Mem@ **Hendery:** it is now  
3s our lunch

Manager@ **Kun:** >:I

Stock Mem@ **Hendery** : <3

Sales Mem@ **Yangyang:** this is disgusting  
anyways lets play among us

Search Mem@ **Ten:** G

  
Kun could have read the signs wrong. Maybe there is actually somethings going on with Hendery and that he was just giving him the donuts according to his likes to compensate for it. Although he still kinda ' _sus_ '.

"I last saw him in the security by the cams where the body was found, then now he's saying he's near the cafeteria and that's sus," Almost everyone had yelled over at that, they already voted off Xiaojun earlier just by making an unnecessary use of emergency button and confirmed to be the imposter, now Lucas body is found (With his little crewmate left behind) When he and Hendery was the last time who was with him.

"Why are you throwing at me though _manager_?" Hendery asks with a smirk before leaning in to his microphone (Which Kun does not understand the use of them talking through when they're all literally together playing one game) " _Keeping eyes on me?_ " Hendery retorts but Kun knows well that he just doesn't have any defense anymore and resorts to teasing him instead.

"Nope that's indeed sus, Hendery is using among us to flirt manager Kun, vote him off!" When Hendery starts to laugh more after he was exposed, Kun look at his direction, Hendery looking back at him instantly with that silly smile. Its confirmed that Hendery is indeed sus, even though he wasn't the actual imposter.

"I can't believe you really framed me up earlier when you are the imposter," Hendery took a chair and sits infront of his desk as Kun types his lasts works, making sure everyone has did their job today after everyone had already gone out leaving him and Hendery behind.

"Well yeah, it was easy." Kun responds to Hendery, who's now giving his usual big smile. Kun never really understands how this guy is still so smiley even with being voted out innocent and at the same time still sabotaging his attendance everyday. Kun shuts down his computer, then staring to Hendery dead in the eyes, "You know about your late attendance right?"

Hendery lays his arms on Kun's desk without shame, resting his head there too, "Are you gonna report me to the CEO?"

Kun looks at him. Hendery with his messy hair and band-aided cheek, he reaches to touch it, "What happened to your face?"

"Some stuff from outside," Hendery simply answers but also leans his face closer to him, Kun pulls his hand away and nods.

"Well, even if you give me donut I still have to do my job and report you to your father." Hendery groans and Kun stifles a small laugh. Hendery really is like a poodle puppy.

"Okay, but does the donut work though somehow?"

"Work on what?"

" _Make you like me back?_ " Hendery sweetly speaks with matching puppy eyes that just makes Kun smile wide, in an amused way.

  
"Nope."

  
_Later that day_

Manager@ **Kun:** Everyone, please stop arriving late. Especially you Hendery.

Stock Mem **@Hendery** : yes manager Kun <3333

Search Mem@ **Xiaojun** : didnt you just got rejected earlier hendery

Sales Mem@ **Ten:** oh dont y'all know?  
hendery have a rejection fetish

Stock Mem@ **Hendery:** SHUTUPPPPp


	2. Candle Cult

There's a little difference in the weather as Kun drives his car on his way to work. Maybe its the strong wind or the extra burn from the sun or the less traffic in the early day, but he feels like something miracle would happen today. Like _Hendery finally arriving early_ miracle to happen today but he shouldn't expect too much about that.

With confidence, Kun walks in the building wearing his silver blue striped necktie and usual office outfit, his blue hair thats soon turning lighter attracting everyones attention and greeting him as he return friendly smiles. He is not going straight to the office today.

When the elevator dings and he exits, entering Mr.Wong office floor he see's Doyoung greeting him, sitting on the assistant desk with a tray of mugs of coffee. He gestures Kun to take one, "Do you want some coffee?" Doyoung offers him.

Kun raises an eyebrow, "Offering a coffee now? You've changed." he said. Knowing Doyoung well who rolls his eyes and telling him to shut up and just take one. Which still made Kun smile, taking the cup and saying thanks. The other would never done this voluntarily. Doyoung was with them before. Him and Ten were like the trio that kills each other whenever they see each other on sight until Doyoung became the CEO's assistant. 

Kun puts down the coffee, "So why was I called here for?"

Doyoung crosses his arms, "The CEO was planning an event for every department. He told me to spread the news around and probably something else too."

"An event? What for?" 

"Charity I guess," Doyoung tells him "It was weird for him to do so suddenly." Kun agrees, the CEO rarely ever make such events. Through his 3 years of working in the company there was never a celebration or parties for any occasion and just strictly work. "I heard it has something to do with his son."

"Hendery?" His ears perked up. Doyoung looking at him strangely.

"Yeah, the guy in your department. How is he anyway? Is he good as he seems to be? He's new just for like, a year now right?" 

"Hendery is..." Now how will Kun tell Doyoung that Hendery is not as good as he seems to be. That all his works were always send late, when Hendery and Lucas go to check the stocks they both usually ends up goofing around and somehow would always find a way to get distracted. And he as a manager would always try his best to tell Hendery to do better.

Kun blinks at Doyoung, waiting for him to change the topic instead. A bit hesistant to tell Doyoung anything about the CEO's son. But then if he, the CEO secretary would tell how is Hendery in Kun's department... 

"He's great," Kun exhales,"Its easy to work with him, he always listens diligentfully at me specially. He supports everyone out of his work tasks too, he'd volunteer to always stay behind to finish something for someone. And he treats everyone donuts every lunch." he said. A bit shy with flush of smile in the end.

Doyoung hums at his answer before nodding his head, "Your members seem to behave well."

He chuckles, "Not really, they're always wild but they're fine." For sure if only Doyoung is still in the department with him and Ten, he might just be thankful he have left already. Kun doesn't think Doyoung would be happy with his wild members to be co-workers, so much unexpected events would turn up and Doyoung would be screaming.

"I remember when it was you, me and Ten together. Forbid us three together because you two are literal hell to me." Doyoung says, sighing at the memories of three of them together.

But it made Kun laugh, "You two were the ones bullying me!"

"Okay..." Doyoung says in defeat, "But can we agree that Ten is the most evil?"

Kun nods his head, "Touche"

"Cant believe his demon self got tone down when Winwin came along replacing me."

"Yeah he did, but you got promoted to be assistant to the CEO."

"I did and its much fun than being with you guys."

"Ouch." Kun glances at his watch, putting down the now empty mug on Doyoung's desk, "I guess I'll meet the CEO now, Is he already here?"

"Of course he is, he almost looks like he lives in here." Kun chuckles before shaking his head but Doyoung just remained unbothered. Kun wonders how's work with being the CEO's assistant but he's sure Doyoung is the best for the job. And so he waves to Doyoung and signals him that he's continueing and the other nods.

Kun walks to the long hallway, its less window than the other floors and its probably the only floor that does not have walls as windows. It seems more private, more cool and cold in atmosphere. There were a lot of picture frames too in every corner, looks like a photograph of group of people and the only familiar face he could recognize is Mr.Wong.

Once he have reached the end of the hallway, he faces the large door of the CEO's office he knocks three times before coming in. Doyoung told him that the CEO was already expecting him to come that's why he does not bother to ask for permission to come in anyways. Once he pull the large knobs on the door, he come faces in a same dim room. Red curtains illuminates the whole surrounding, he saw one brightened up screen and seated on the chair is Mr.Wong, giving him a welcoming smile. "Goodmorning Mr.Wong, you asked for me." He bows then for manners. Mr.Wong waves his hand telling him to sit comfortably in the chair.

Kun sits on the chair. The CEO clicks a button and then the room became brighter, warm lamps lighting up from the corner of the walls before he warms his throat, "So Mr.Qian, have Mr.Kim told you the news?" 

"Yes sir, about the charity event that is coming up for every department." Kun says, nodding his head. Mr.Wong clasps his hands together.

"I was thinking of adding that to this week's schedule, preferrably tomorrow immediately." Kun's eyes widens. The CEO continues, "That wouldn't be much hard work would it, Mr.Qian?"

Kun wants to answer yes that it would just add up to their busy tasks in work these week. Hell, even Yangyang and Winwin wouldn't probably have the time for their leage for the rest of the week or Ten's and Lucas date with their significant others, and would Hendery even finish his work?

Kun gives a smile, "We will manage sir," he replies. Taking a mental note to be professional, although he knows the others would complain to him once he get back. He can see Winwin rolling on the floor and Xiaojun throwing paper files already.

"Good, because this is important and I have expected every department to co-operate. This would make a big deal to our company, we'd be collaborating with others as well and put charity." The CEO tells him but Kun feels like he couldn't understand a single thing, it all remains as just one thing 'More work'. "Since the charity event is targeted for teens & kids, it just needed an entertainment sort of project." 

"An entertainment...?"

"Yes, I've assigned your department to take part of the film media part. A skit, perhaps would be fit. You just needed to make themes and film it however and make sure it's suited for the audience." Now that does not seem terrible, but where do hell would Kun plan this out? _A film? An entertainment video?_ This was never something he have done in his life.

But of course, commited in work and professional. Kun takes anything, "Yes Mr.Wong, I'll tell the others immediately."

"Great," The CEO smiles warmly. Good thing that their CEO isn't that much terrifying. Though still, there's always been an off something about their CEO. Which speaking off, as he held out a hand for a shake and Kun to reach it, The CEO's gazes turned dark, "How is Hendery?"

Kun feels like he could swallow up a whole air, he almost had escaped this question from the CEO. _Almost had made it there._ "He's doing well in the office sir, still got a bit problems regarding attendance but aside from that, he's doing better."

The CEO let go off his hand once he responded, "He's doing well in his job?" the CEO asks more to himself than to him, " _Are you?_ Mr.Qian?" Kun's eyes shakes a bit. What does that mean? IS he doing a great job on what? Being a manager?

"I hope you remember about this company's policy, MY company's policy. That every work is a must to build whole. And I wouldn't be afraid to cut off one if they're messing up. That includes **even a family member**. Its been a year since Hendery is moved in your department, I dont think he improved much with the long time. So I'm expecting a new result from your report in their job at the end of this week."

"Yes, Mr.Wong." Kun nods attentively. Although he know what Mr.Wong had implied and it gave his heart a little ache but good thing he held his breath just fine. Once the CEO dismisses him and he leaves the dim office, he walks back to the dark hallways. 

Kun wonders in the remaining days, would there really be a miracle to happen?

When he got to their office. He felt like he have just seen the sun shine for the first time when Hendery was already there sitting in his own chair, immediately shining on him when he entered the room, "Manager Kun! Goodmorning, you're late!"

And Kun thinks, maybe he's the one doing a bad job.

  
At lunch break, everyone had gathered for a small meeting in their office to talk about the project and as expected, Winwin has started rolling down the floor while Xiaojun make papers rain standing up from his own desk and Ten has tried to somehow still play with Winwin even under the circumstances, Lucas and Yangyang however started panicking over their computers from their unfinished works and Hendery stood speechless and frozen in his seat, mouth still apart and open for flies welcomed to be in. Kun groans and held his head for moral support, _jesus christ._

"Why does it have to be tomorrow already?" Xiaojun whines. 

And Kun sighs at him, he literally just told them why a minute ago. "If you all just listened to me instead of crying- I told you, its a video project and is just for entertainment purposes. We just need to film and end it." 

"Oh! So a funny video for kids & teens!" Yangyang exclaims, receiving 'ooh's from the others and Kun swear to god he have told them this already. "That's easy, lets just film Kun's face for 3 minutes." 

"And why-"

"Yeah! His face is funny." Winwin adds up.

Hendery suddenly (and finally) unfreezes from the change of topic, "Yeah, not gonna lie, Looking at him keeps me entertained."

Everyone is silent for a bit before Ten speaks, "Shut up Hendery, you're whipped."

"Hell yeah I am." Hendery answers smugly. And Kun hides his face in his palms _screaming_ , in pain and stress (of course) meanwhile everyone gave Hendery a disgusted look, "Hey! Everyone knows it now anyways!"

Kun sighs and pulls away from the hiding before sighing in defeat, "Alright everyone just finish your stuff today. We'll deal with this once we got less work." Everyone agrees and thanks him then, as they go back to their computers with their lunch break forgotten, brokenheartedly.

Hours of silence later on; actually pain of silence every single one is sweating and not batting an eye to each other. Even Hendery who would always glance on him 10x have reduced it to less 5. Kun finished his work first, compiling stuff, checking stuff, correcting stuff and then he decide to think about the project.

Brainstorming ideas, he got none. What does kids & teens want these days? Kun has been off the trend ever since his life only sums up of work, there is no way kids these days would enjoy him telling them about the astronomy would they? This isn't an educational purposes. He sighs, hitting his head on his desk. Not noticing that everyone have left already until Hendery has tapped his shoulder.

"What?" he tiredly looks up and see's Hendery's concerned face.

"You still have more?" Hendery asks him and he nods his head. Well yeah, now that everyone is finished from theirs, he have to do all his work all over again to wrap everyone else up but it would be more easy now.

"Just thinking about the project," He says, already turning back to finish the others work and wrap them up without batting an eye or look at Hendery. "You can go home now."

Hendery shakes his head and saying 'Nuh-uh' then taking one chair from the other corner and places it next to his before sitting down beside him. "Not going home yet until you are done."

"Thanks," he mumbles. Although he's not sure what is he thanking for that. It seems nice to be accompanied though. Hendery is silent beside him, how is he even staying up for this? 

"You know I really am entertained just by looking at you." Hendery silently speaks beside him, he could feel him smile as he see's him in his peripheral vision resting his arms as he usually do in his desk, laying his head, _"You look so hot when you're focused."_

Kun almost choked, good thing he have finished and wrapped the work. He turns to Hendery giving him a dragging look, "What were you saying?"

"I wanna help with the project tomorrow." Kun blinks his eyes, have he heard him wrong? But quickly reside the thought, Hendery want to help with the project is a thought that's even better. Hendery looks at him and Kun could notice that he's sleepy. Its night-time too already, they've got overtime now and the view from the back already has its stars and moon. 

"Hendery, everyone is expected to help to the project tomorrow." He says sarcastically but it only made Hendery smile wider, even though his eyes are still a bit droopy, he seems warm and cozy that it kind of sends heat through Kun's face a bit.

"I meant, I have ideas for the video." Hendery says, closing his eyes.

"Well, that's good. I dont have any ideas for the project," He replies, but Hendery started to doze off. Kun could tell the way his chest is rising and falling but then he hears Hendery just hum as a reply and Kun stops himself from smiling, he continues "I trust you with being in charge for tomorrrow."

"But I like you in those positions..." Hendery mumbles sleepily before suddenly have a sinking in realization, opening his eyes and continueing "-of leadership."

Kun chuckles, " _Alright_." 

  
**Manager@Kun:** Everyone. Hendery will be in charge of the project for tomorrow. Please comply to anything he asks.

 **Search Mem@Ten:** Since when did Hendery became in charge in everything?

 **Stock Mem@Hendery:** STOP EXPOSIGN M

 **Search Mem@Xiaojun:** hendery dont be shy. us yangyang in the B squad

 **Stock Mem@Lucas:** What is B squad

 **Sales Mem@Yangyang** : u are a T squad lucas, aside with kun while Ten and Winwin S squad

 **Stock Mem@Lucas** : ?????

 **Manager@Kun** : Everyone stop talking about inappropriate stuff in the groupchat.

 **Sales Mem@Yangyang** : we arent, you dirty mind

 **Stock Mem@Hendery** : HHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Sales Mem@Winwin** : arent we suppose to talk about the project

 **Manager@Kun** : Thank you Winwin.

 **Stock Mem@Hendery** : OKAY SO. DEJUN

 **Search Mem@Xiaojun** : what

 **Stock Mem@Hendery** : DO YOU STILL HABVE UR HARRY POTTER CLOAKS

 **Sales Mem@Yangyang** : Are we cosplaying harry potter? I volunteer ten as voldemort

 **Search Mem@Ten** : You need to pay me my acting fees for that child

 **Stock Mem@Hendery** : NO NO NO, JUST TRUST ME. ALSO LUCAS DO YOU HAVE A QUESTIONABLE AMOUNT OF CANDLES? much likely red ones

 **Manager@Kun** : A questionable what

 **Stock Mem@Lucas** : Yeah bro. You saw my garage the other day right

 **Stock Mem@Hendery** : OJAY YES OKAY. I NEED ALL OF IT

 **Manager@Kun** : On your garage? And Hendery has been on your garage?

 **Sales Mem@Winwin** : oohh Jelly

 **Sales Mem@Yangyang** : jelly pt 2

 **Search Mem@Xiaojun** : jelly pt 3

 **Search Mem@Ten** : WHAT A TEA JELLY FLAVOR H MMMM

 **Manager@Kun** : Everyone. Stop

 **Sales Mem@Winwin** : hes mad

 **Stock Mem@Hendery** : hIOT

 **Stock Mem@Hendery** : i meaN YEAH TOMORROW CLOAKS AND CANDLES> SEE YOU NIGHT

 **Manager@Kun** : :/

 **Sales Mem@Yangyang** : has anyone wondered how Kun always complain in the groupchat about stuff but he uses these old styles emoticons

  
Kun has many questions. First, its how everyone easily listens to Hendery when he asks them to do something but when it comes to him he's ignored but he feels like its because Hendery still acts like he's just a friend even on the work time. Managing to still make a silly hand shake with Lucas after they do a simple work, Kun thinks its nice of him though. Hendery is like the Sunshine of the group, the way he smiles and talk is just brightly in general and sometimes its blinding him. Most of the time that its directed at him.

Anyways, Hendery has been talking him about all the good ideas he have came up last night when we got home and Kun is tired how is this guy have so many things to talk about? "Oh my god you know what! Then I thought about how halloween is coming up and everyone likes that! And so I thought we should make a candle cult video."

Kun felt like he misheard things, "Cult video?"

"Yeah, one where we all light up candles on the floor and wear cloaks and make a wish and stuff." Hendery explains passionately, with determination in his eyes and Kun feels like laughing.

"Hendery where did you get this _entertaining_ idea-"

"I've read about it in a book! Seems very interesting and besides, I heard that the charity are for like orphaned kids and you know, they were all going through a hard time and I thought, aha! A funny way to make kids wish for a desire they want in the world and I heard in book that its 100 guaranteed to come true!"

"Are you teaching kids to become witch or something?" Kun laughs.

"Um, I dont know." Hendery answers, stopping midway to think, "But! Nothing harmed will be done its just a candle, lit it up, and make sure your trusted friends is beside you and wish!"

Kun smiles, he's just thankful that Hendery really commited into the project. It feels a relief. Hendery smiles back at him, leaning closer, pulling his chair more beside him "You trust me, right manager Kun?" and kun just nodded his head.

What is he doing in his job...

  
That breaktime, after everyone had finished their work for the day. The seven of them left the office with their costume in hand, going to the elevator squeezed in together and some of them excitedly talks about what they're gonna do, Kun just wants this to get over with. Cloak in his hand as they all entered the bathroom stalls and changed.

He looks into the mirror and see's his reflection, good thing his face wont be really seen in the video. He sighs before he adds some retouch to his face, just for the coverup of his eye bags when suddenly Hendery appears behind him, "Boo!" but Kun didn't get startled and just gave Hendery a stare who laughs at him, "You look so good!" _God, he's just wearing a cloak._

"Thanks," He said. He saw Hendery holding a basket of candles, "Are those Lucas?"

"Yep, here manager Kun take one!" Hendery grabbed both of his hand. Locking in as they both held a red candle, "Close your eyes and make a wish."

"A wish?"

"Shh! Just do it, say it!" Kun just silently does as he say, closing his eyes. But what wish would he ask for? A miracle? But something specific..

"I wish for a break from work." He whispers in monotone. Before he hears a lighter opens and he opens his eyes but just in time Hendery blows the fire. The red candle between their hands and Kun just realized. This is just one of Hendery's flirting shenanigans.. and he had fell for it.

Mr.Wong words repeats on his mind as Hendery pulls away. Just how can he make Hendery do a better job... or just stay? "That's a great wish manager Kun!" Hendery speaks.

Kun breath hitched, "Wait, Hendery"

"Yeah?" _Can we do it again? Make you stay?!_

"Nothing." Maybe its not real anyway.

But later on when they were going back to the office, other staffs and department workers laughing at their fits. Kun just realizes he could just work for that wish. Them in a circle as they were being recorded, candle in hand like Hendery suggest. All seven of them making a wish. And Kun hears himself wishing, _"Please stay."_


End file.
